


Plusieurs post-its

by Almoriso



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: France (Country), Holidays, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almoriso/pseuds/Almoriso
Summary: Quand Baptiste rentre de vacances, il a la surprise de tomber sur sa porte d'appartement couverte de différents post-its.





	Plusieurs post-its

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et merci de lire ce petit OS.  
Pour tout avouer, cet OS ne devait pas sortir de mon ordinateur mais une amie m'a conseillée de le publier, donc j'ai exécuté xD.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser des critiques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Il en est de même pour les fautes d'orthographe. Malgré mes nombreuses relectures, je sais qu'il se peut que j'ai oublié de corriger une ou plusieurs fautes donc n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer si vous en voyez.  
Bonne lecture ^^

« Une nouvelle saison commence. Elle risque d'être riche en rebondissements... » pensa Baptiste. Celui-ci soupira : d'un côté il avait hâte de reprendre le travail mais d'un autre point de vue une légère inquiétude persistait. Cette légère inquiétude avait un nom : Julien. En effet, le chroniqueur médias de Quotidien avait tapé dans l'œil du reporter dès son arrivée à la rédaction en janvier 2018. 

Malheureusement, il était quelqu'un d'introverti et un handicapé des sentiments amoureux. Ses défauts l'empêchaient de dévoiler ses sentiments envers son collègue. De plus, il avait peur du rejet. Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête : Julien lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires. Un jour, ils flirtent ensemble, tandis qu'un autre, le châtain drague des inconnues lors de soirées détente après le travail. Cette saison s'annonçait d'autant plus compliquée quand au choix de la musique lors des coupures publicitaires : Honeypie de Johnny Utah.

Cette chanson avait vocation a lui rappelé sa récente rupture avec son ex en début mai. Son couple s'était séparé d'un commun accord quand Axel a découvert le pot aux roses : son compagnon en aimait un autre que lui. La séparation s'était faîte dans le calme sans cri ni pleurs. Cependant une phrase de son ex-amant marqua Baptiste lors de sa séparation: « Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes, vos échanges de regards veulent tout dire ». L'homme partit ensuite dignement, savant que le reporter avait deviné de qui il parlait. 

Le brun, à la fin de la saison, partit deux mois isolé de tous pour réfléchir tranquillement. Il avait laissé son téléphone chez lui, partant coupé du reste du monde. Le trentenaire avait juste prévenu ses parents de son départ. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il rentra chez lui. Sa porte d'appartement était recouverte de post-its ! En regardant de plus près, chacun était daté puis suivi d'un petit message. En les observant un à un, Baptiste reconnut l'écriture de son coup de cœur malgré qu'ils ne soient pas signés. Le reporter prit son mal en patience et retira les post-its couvrant la porte de son appartement dans l'ordre chronologique pour ne pas les trier après. Au total, il retira la trentaine de petits papiers qui couvraient son entrée.

Le journaliste de Quotidien lut un à un les morceaux de feuille. La phrase écrite sur le premier post-it daté du lendemain de son départ le fit sourire : « Salut ! Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages alors me voilà ! ». Son ami connaissait son besoin d'isolement des nouvelles technologies lors de ses vacances pour déconnecter de son métier prenant. Ainsi, il ne le prenait pas mal quand Baptiste ne répondait pas à ses messages. Les prochains papiers étaient plus inquiets ce qui fit culpabiliser le brun : « Hey ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, n'hésite pas à me contacter quand tu fais un signe de vie. ». 

Le niveau d'inquiétude montait crescendo chez l'émetteur : « Baptiste ce n'est plus drôle ! Réponds à ton téléphone ou écrit moi une lettre ! » puis après la colère, vint la tristesse : « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal mais montre moi un signe de vie, je t'en supplie... ». Le brun eut de gros remords en lisant ces phrases. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû prévenir ses amis proches avant de partir mais le mal était fait... Cependant, le reporter reprit sa lecture, piqué par sa curiosité : « Je viens d'aller voir tes parents car je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu aurais pu me prévenir bêta ! ». Un deuxième post-il était collé en dessous de celui-ci : « Puisque c'est ainsi, je t'écrirai un message tous les jours où je suis sur Paris :) ». 

Les petits papiers suivant racontaient de courtes tranche de vie de Julien. Ceux-ci firent sourire le journaliste, désormais apaisé, que son ami ne lui en veuille pas mais les remords persistaient tout de même en lui. Le dernier petit morceau de feuille daté d'avant hier : « Bon je vais m'arrêter là. On se voit à la rentrée ! Et tu as intérêt à me raconter tes vacances :D ». 

Baptiste entra tôt dans l'open-space de son lieu de travail pour sa journée de reprise. L'endroit était presque vide : presque aucun journaliste n'était encore arrivé mais le peu de monde présent était réuni dans la salle de pause. Il vit Paul, son JRI, à côté de la cafetière de cette salle. Celui-ci lui fit un signe tête auquel le reporter répondit. En effet, à peine rentrer de vacances, le journaliste avait déjà un voyage de prévu le lendemain vers la destination exotique qu'est le Brésil. Le sujet de reportages est cependant moins joyeux : ceux-ci seront sur l'incendie qui ravage actuellement l'Amazonie. Le brun s'installa à sa place habituelle : une place assez reculée près des fenêtres afin d'éviter de se faire déconcentrer par ses collègues. Il sortit son ordinateur portable et commença à taper d'éventuelles questions à poser aux habitants et aux pompiers mobilisés.

Le trentenaire se fit sortir de son travail une bonne demi-heure plus tard par un Julien joyeux qui lui donna un léger coup dans le dos : « Alors ces vacances ? » entama le châtain. Il s'en suivit une discussion entre les deux hommes. L'homme aux yeux marrons semblait être passé au niveau supérieur de leur jeu de flirte : celui-ci était plus tactile. Il n'hésitait pas à mettre une main dans le dos de son collègue. Les effleurements se firent, eux aussi, plus présents. Baptiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir par moment quand son ami se rapprochait de lui lors des moments les plus intéressants de son escapade. Il finit de raconter ses épopées sur les post-its présents sur sa porte lors de son retour :

\- « Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai vu qu'un petit malin s'était amusé à coller de nombreux post-its sur la porte de mon appartement. Quelque chose me dit que tu connais l'identité de cet individu » dit le brun malicieusement  
\- « Vraiment ? Qui te dit ça ? » dit le chroniqueur un sourire aux lèvres en se rapprochant un peu de son collègue  
\- « Mmh... Déjà, peu de personnes connaissent mon adresse et l'écriture des post-its correspond à la tienne » continua le journaliste en sortant un petit papier jaune de sa poche, un sourire mutin se formant sur son visage  
\- « Je te dirai tout ça ce soir ! » dit précipitamment Julien en riant un peu tandis qu'il se dépêchait de sortir l'open-space pour éviter l'interrogatoire du reporter  
\- « À tout à l'heure. » murmura Baptiste mais son ami était déjà parti

La journée passa lentement pour l'envoyé spécial. Il se repassait le souvenir de ce matin en boucle et commençait à remarquer certains détails qui semblaient avoir été comme cachés par son esprit comme sa proximité avec le beau châtain. Il appréhendait de plus en plus la présence du chroniqueur sur le plateau. Le temps passa et le dong sonna. Il était l'heure d'entrer en studio. Le brun avait peu de temps à l'antenne pour sa journée de reprise. En effet, il se devait juste d'être présent lors de l'introduction des nombreux membres de l'émission et après la coupure publicité de la première partie pour expliquer son rôle lors de cette nouvelle saison. 

Son temps de pause se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lorsque la musique de la coupure publicitaire se lança, Baptiste entra sur le plateau en saluant le public présent d'un signe de main. Tandis qu'il s'installait sur son siège, Julien s'amusait à chanter les paroles de la musique en dansant sur place malgré que le son soit arrêté. Cette scène fit sourire le reporter. Quand le chroniqueur aperçut le sourire de son ami, il redoubla son effort dans sa gestuelle malgré son ridicule évident. La plupart des journalistes sur le plateau rigolait ensemble et observait d'un œil amusé les deux « amis ». Les paris ont été de mise dans l'équipe sur la formation du prétendu couple que pourrait former Julien et Baptiste. Certaines mises étaient ambitieuses et misaient sur aujourd'hui.

L'émission se finit enfin pour le bonheur de la plupart des membres de l'équipe qui ont perdus l'habitude d'animer un talk-show d'une heure quarante-cinq pendant les vacances. Le brun attendait de pied ferme le châtain dans sa loge. Il s'était allongé dans le petit canapé pour être sûr que son comparse ne puisse s'échapper. Au fil des minutes, ses paupières se baissaient. Ce phénomène était dû à son peu de sommeil de la nuit dernière. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et allongea ses jambes sur le canapé. 

Alors qu'il sombrait dans les limbes du sommeil, la porte s'ouvrit sur un chroniqueur surpris de retrouver son collègue dans cette position. Celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir entendu le grincement de la porte lors de son ouverture. Julien passa sa main sur la joue de Baptiste afin de le réveiller en douceur. Sa tête était proche de celle de l'envoyé spécial. Le reporter papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir totalement ses yeux marrons. Le spécialiste des médias s'approcha encore un peu plus du brun. Celui-ci réduisit l'espace entre leur bouche. Le châtain n'hésita pas à répondre directement au baiser.

\- « Promets-moi de ne plus partir aussi loin sans me prévenir... » murmura Julien de peur de briser le moment  
\- « Promis. » répondit avec la même tonalité Baptiste

Les deux hommes se ré-embrassèrent, savourant l'instant présent. Sans avoir dit les trois mots les plus connus de l'espèce humaine, ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient.


End file.
